


Only Human

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Reese, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, alpha!Shaw, omega!Finch, omega!Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month is all it takes.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3240377">The Smallest Link</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's get this all out. Spoilers for everything in the series right now. This is set after M.I.A. and Guilty because I really couldn't just leave Shaw out there. 
> 
> Why, yes, the song title is taken from the Christina Perri song. [This is the fan vid that I was listening to while writing the fic](http://youtu.be/XgU873U7vuE%22). 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Greer left the room an hour after Shaw woke up. There was no information coming from her and he did have better things to do with his time. He nodded to Martine, letting her follow him up to hub of Samaritan. He took the report handed to him, scanning the first couple of pages before putting it to the side. He would get back to trying to understand what Samaritan wanted after dealing with sending Martine on another mission. “The project shut down, due to Mister Finch’s agents, but some data was extracted to His benefit.”

“Did you know about the project, sir?” Martine asked.

“Not until we had agents coming back with their kneecaps destroyed. But that’s nothing for you to concern yourself with. You have a new mission.”

“Oh?” she asked. They both turned to Samaritan, showing several images of Root shooting out cameras and a building burning in the background. “Someone wants our attention. It is depressing that she can’t be turned to our benefit.”

“We all have to deal with disappointment, Martine. You have her last location; please go and clean up this mess that Mister Finch has decided to let loose upon the world.”

“Yes sir,” she replied and turned, leaving the room.

He looked over the techs in the room before standing in front of Samaritan. “What do you need of me?” He waited, expecting the same message to find the machine, but was surprised to see that it had changed. “We have been looking for Mister Finch all this time.”

 **SEARCH FASTER** was the reply before it went back to scanning different shots of the city.

Greer sighed and turned, going back to see if there were any new answers from the prisoners.

*~*~*~*

Root woke up as she heard something at her hotel door. She was in Iowa City for the day, going through one of the many personas, but she grabbed her gun all the same. She listened for a moment before realizing that it was a knock and she got up to go to the door. She sighed and let in Reese, giving him a look, before closing the door behind him. “I don’t need babysitting.”

“I’m not here officially,” Reese said. “Told Finch that I was taking a few days.”

“It’s adorable you think you can lie to me, John.” She smiled, sitting down on the bed as she let herself into the network to hear both of them. “I’m not going to stop.”

“That was a month ago, Miss Groves,” Finch said. “This time, she’s agreeing with you. She didn’t see this possibility when she gave us the message.”

“What possibility?”

“That one of theirs would come up as a number,” Reese said, handing over the information on Martine. “Several aliases, but she’s coming here.”

“Oh,” she said and smiled. “You’re here to make sure that I don’t kill her. Harold, why doesn’t She understand that curtesy will never be shown to us?”

“Martine is to Greer as Shaw is to us, Miss Groves,” Finch replied. 

“Finally back to using present pronouns, Harold? I might dance with joy.”

“Thank Mister Reese for bringing me around to the realization if you must,” Finch said. “I’ll let the two of you plan; I have a class that I have to teach.”

“Bye Harold,” she said, clicking off the connection and looking at Reese. “It’s good you’re here; I can’t be bait and reel her in at the same time.”

“Still got the Taser?”

“Never leave home without it.” She went to get it and tossed it over to John. “Make yourself comfortable.” She grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower, letting it drown out her tears of joy at the mere thought that they might get Sameen back. She sniffled as she felt the slight tug in the back of her mind, wiping away her tears before cleaning up and getting ready to face the agent that was coming.

*~*~*~*

Root sat the bar, nursing a drink that she received about a half hour ago. She was sitting in full view of security cameras that Sanitarian controlled and she could feel the tension rolling off of John in waves. It didn’t help that, even though he took a suppressant earlier in the day, she could still smell him because she was used to his scent. “Deep breath,” she said quietly through the earpiece. “Or take yourself off the floor.”

“Fit better in with the crowd of other cheating husbands,” he replied quietly. “Also, you’re used to me, Root. There’s an alpha three seats to your left that’s doing the same.”

She flicked her eyes to the left, not moving her head, and saw the alpha that John was talking about. “Fine. Any sign of her?”

“She walked into the lobby five minutes ago,” Finch replied as he came back on the line.

“You couldn’t stay away, could you Harold?”

“Never, Miss Groves,” Finch said. “She’s making her way to the bar.”

“See her,” Reese said. “Root, her gun’s out.”

There was no reply and Root sipped at her drink some more. She didn’t seem to even hear what Reese said.

“Root,” Reese tried again. 

“Don’t do anything, Mister Reese,” Finch said. “It has to play out.”

There was one shot, a perfect shot, that would have hit Root square in the temple, save for her ducking at the last minute by going over the bar. The other people in the bar started screaming and going for the nearest exit, including the man behind the bar, as Root stood up and fired at Martine. The blonde ducked the shot before firing back, hitting the bartender and moving over to the bar. “Little bit of help, John,” Root said.

Reese stood and shot at the same time that Root stood up and took a second shot. In getting out of the way of Root’s bullet, Reese hit the kneecap and Martine went down. He side stepped the shot from her gun, shooting her in the shoulder, before Root popped up and disabled Martine. “Got a cover for this?” he asked of Root.

“US Marshalls, sorry everyone,” Root called out to the room as she cuffed Martine. “You’re not going to like where you’re going.”

“Like there’s anyplace you can hide,” Martine said.

“You’d be surprised about that,” Root said with a smirk. “Pick her up,” she said to Reese, who did so. “There’s a car outside; wait there for seven minutes. If I’m not back down, then you take off without me and beat where Sameen is out of her.”

“Shaw’s not going to be happy if, with only getting her back, we’ve got to find you,” Reese said, moving towards the exit with Root.

“It’s the only moves available at the moment,” Root said before disappearing upstairs after popping the trunk.

Reese moved to put her in the trunk, making sure that the cuffs were tight and noticed a syringe. He looked it over. “Root?”

“Sedative,” she replied.

He undid the protection on the needle, pushing it right into the middle of Martine’s neck and pushing the sedative into the operative’s body. He made sure she was secure and closed the trunk before getting into the driver’s seat. Root came down a couple minutes later and they sped off to where Root said to go.

*~*~*~*

It only took twelve hours for Martine to break and call Greer. There were another few hours of negotiations before they were at the place for the swap. It was at a harbor with a good sized crowd that they could weave in and out of. Meeting at an out of the way spot that people would walk by without notice, they waited there for someone to show up.

“Anything?” Lionel asked.

“No,” Reese replied.

“Yet,” Root said.

“They’re not going to trade for me,” Martine said. “Despite what everyone thinks.”

“Seems like you’re wrong,” Root said, looking directly to where Lambert was bringing over Sham with a coat over her hands. “You came alone?”

“We thought it best, considering our orders,” Lambert replied. “An agent for an agent, as asked. No tracking devices, as ordered. A show of good faith from our Mr. Greer to your Mr. Finch to see if he’s willing to have a meeting.”

“That will not be happening anytime soon,” Root said before John could growl out an answer. “And we’ll see how good you are at following orders. Oh, and before you go,” she said as she handed over a thumb drive. “She says that He’ll be more than able to read the information and find any attacks if there are any. Our show of good faith.”

Lambert took it and Martine. “Until we meet again.”

“Which will be never,” Reese said as Lambert and Martine left. He waited until they were good amount away before saying “Lionel, do you see them?”

“Yeah,” Lionel replied. “Having a bad argument but nothing more. I’m following them.”

“No, Detective, stand down,” Finch said. “Both are aggravated enough to kill you rather than question you.” He came around the corner, handing over a bag to Root before opening his own and taking out a scanner. “You don’t look any worse for wear, Miss Shaw.”

“Oh, I’m not the one that should be worrying about that,” Shaw said, looking at Root, who was avoiding her gaze as she scanned. “And you’re not going to find anything. I even got to ride in the back seat rather than the trunk.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Root said as she finished. “Nothing. Professor?”

Finch finished up his scan and put it back in his bag. “Nothing. They were good on their word.”

“Theirs is having issues, from what I could hear, and Greer and the other suit were pissed about Martine being taken. If she lives, I’ll be the first to congratulate her before blowing her brains out.”

“Did you manage to hear what was wrong?” Finch asked.

“Something about unknown experiments and being out of control,” Shaw said. “You guys going to fill me in?”

“First time we went looking for you, we found a small town that Theirs was controlling,” Finch replied. “Studying human behavior, trying to figure us out – it craves actual information, not just what it’s finding on the internet and through the agents.”

“Why? So it can code us better?” Shaw asked.

“To be a better machine, that’s all,” Finch said. “It would take longer than they’re willing to spend to – “

“Give Him a soul,” Root replied and looked to John. “No leaving him alone for a while.”

“Like I would,” Reese said. He was about to say something to Finch as the omega walked off. “Be easy on her,” he said to Shaw before following Harold.

Shaw sighed and turned to Root, who was putting the scanners back in the bag. She reached out and pulled her omega into a hug, taking a deep inhale of her omega’s scent before softly kissing the bond mark. “Still shouldn’t have done it. Finch needs you more than you need me. Both of you have told me as such.”

Root hugged her Alpha tightly, blinking back tears. “I’m only human, Sameen,” she whispered. “And couldn’t survive without you. They made me sane but you… you make me human.”

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘you complete me’, I’m going to kick your ass,” Shaw said quietly.

Root chuckled. “I know better than to use sappy movie quotes on you. But, for now, home?”

“If it’s safe for us to walk together?”

“I think we’ve entered a bit of a cease fire, at least for the rest of the day,” Root said. “Besides, I have half a mind to press you against the wall and take you right here.”

“Well, we better get home then,” Sameen said, letting go of Root to take her hand. The two of them walked along their route home, going from being in the line of sight of Samaritan to their own territory, to home.


End file.
